Belahan Jiwa
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Ketika Taufan harus berhadapan dengan tembok yang begitu tinggi …. [Fantasy!AU. Elemental Siblings. Twins!HaliTau. Ditulis untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; 500 kata).]


**Belahan Jiwa**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Belahan Jiwa" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; Word count: 500). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **ElementalSiblings!AU. Twins!HaliTau.**_

* * *

.

.

Taufan melayang dua jengkal dari tanah, di atas _hoverboard_ -nya. Tersengal. Manik safirnya tak lepas memandang sosok pemuda yang lekat dengan warna hitam dan merah.

Sepasang iris delima milik pemuda sebayanya itu, Halilintar, juga menatap Taufan teramat tajam. Taufan bergidik. Ngeri oleh aura mencekam yang terus-menerus dipancarkan sang kakak. Manifestasi kekuatan petir tampak jelas, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Halilintar dalam bentuk cahaya merah. Disertai kilatan-kilatan petir kecil di sana-sini.

"Sudah menyerah?" Halilintar bertanya, dingin.

Taufan mendengkus samar. Dia tahu, kekuatan Halilintar terlalu besar untuk ditandinginya. Tapi mana mau dia menyerah begitu saja?

"Kak Hali! Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, 'kan?"

Halilintar berdecak pelan. "Keras kepala!"

 _"Bebola Taufan!"_

Halilintar tersentak ketika Taufan tiba-tiba melepaskan serangan. Tahu dirinya tak bisa menghindar sambil merangsek maju. Bola-bola angin itu terlalu banyak, terlalu rapat satu sama lain. Melewati ruang-ruang di antaranya akan beresiko terkoyak oleh putaran angin dahsyat. Menghindar ke belakang pun, Taufan akan punya kesempatan untuk menyiapkan serangan lain.

Pilihannya cuma satu.

 _"Pelindung Halilintar!"_

Perisai petir merah melingkupi Halilintar dalam wujud setengah kubah. Semua bola angin musnah menabrak pelindung itu. Dan sebelum Taufan sempat bereaksi, Halilintar menyambung serangan.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Taufan hanya melihat kilasan merah bergerak sedetik ke arahnya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya yang luar biasa, Halilintar menabrak Taufan begitu saja hingga terhempas ke tanah!

 _"Uukh ...!"_

Taufan merintih, tertelungkup. _Hoverboard_ tergeletak tak jauh di depannya. Kilasan merah masih bergerak cepat, hingga tampaklah sosok Halilintar yang berdiri di depan _hoverboard._

Halilintar mendengkus sinis. Dihantamkannya kaki kanan berselimut petir merah tepat ke tengah-tengah _hoverboard._ Benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi Halilintar tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

 _"Aaaaargh—!"_

Tak sempat menghindar, Taufan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat bola petir merah telak mengenainya. Sia-sia, pemuda itu mencoba bangkit, walaupun tubuhnya sakit dan kesemutan.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?"

Taufan tak menjawab. Dengan sedikit usaha lagi, akhirnya dia bisa bangkit berdiri meskipun tidak tegak.

"Kak Hali ... takkan kubiarkan—"

Kata-kata Taufan terputus ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya. Energi petir merah mengalir, memaksa Taufan kembali berteriak kesakitan.

 _"Dengar,"_ suara rendah Halilintar begitu mengancam, "kau tidak bisa menang melawanku, Taufan."

Taufan terdiam. Kesadarannya memudar. Tubuhnya terus gemetaran, merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang dahsyat dari kakaknya sendiri.

"K-Kak ...," Taufan masih memaksa bicara. "Yaya ... tidak mencintaimu ..."

"Kata siapa? Itu hanya perkiraanmu sendiri."

Taufan tak punya kata-kata untuk membantah. Memang, Yaya tidak pernah bilang apa-apa. Tapi ...

"Tapi aku tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yaya!"

Taufan terbungkam. Halilintar benar. Taufan tahu, dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Melebihi semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat serangan Halilintar.

Dan kata-kata Halilintar berikutnya, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin nyata.

"Yang akan menikah dengan Yaya ... adalah aku. Halilintar, putra mahkota Kerajaan Alfheim. _Paham?"_

Taufan mengepalkan tangan. Semakin menyadari dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Sedangkan ia baru saja meyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa seorang Taufan telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin?

Menentang pernikahan itu, berarti menentang kakaknya sendiri. Sama artinya dengan menentang ayahandanya. Bahkan menentang Kerajaan.

Taufan tidak mau itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang Pangeran Kedua benar-benar merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'keputusasaan'.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Salah satu hobiku adalah bikin _fic_ di mana Halilintar dan Taufan berantem~ :"D  
/ditabok

Masih dalam rangka ikutan _event_ #FlashFicFest ( _deadline_ masih kurleb seminggu). Sebenarnya ini _drabble_ berdasarkan _fic_ multi-chapter fantasy elemental siblings yang masih kupersiapkan.

Susah juga bikin adegan aksi dengan jumlah kata terbatas. Aslinya ini 623 kata, harus dibabat jadi 500 kata demi persyaratan _event._ XD  
/masooo~

Sampai jumpa di kisah-kisah lain. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **12.05.2018**


End file.
